warriorsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivyheart
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warriors Fanfiction and Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello Hi. Can I sort of join this wiki? I would love to help make it grow. :3 ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 01:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Where should we start?♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Clan suggestions Hey, how about starting off with some role-play clans? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I put StormClan (my personal clan), FireClan, IceClan, AirClan, and LeafClan. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. StormClan is a lot like SkyClan. FireClan is a lot like ShadowClan. IceClan is, surprisingly, a lot like RiverClan. You know what LeafClan is like, don't you? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope! You are..... CORRECT! *applause* xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) StormClan I started making StormClan. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Search StormClan and check it out. ;) ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Clans Hm... For leader? I'd say a good name would be... Snowstar. WAIT. Change IceClan to CreekClan. One of my friends' made-up clans. It's just a suggestion, so you don't have to do it. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) PCA Don't we need the PCA page? I can happily make some lineart. ;) ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Can I make some too? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what do you use to make it? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but you don't have a picture to edit. Let me try this... ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nice kits! xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Um.. I tried to open up one of the kits on GIMP and... I got a black blank instead. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again...♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I will work on the current linearts right now. The kit had a black background though. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. I hope it works! ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) IT WORKED IT WORKED!! YAY!!! *runs around house, screaming in happiness* Oh. Sorry. xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) This apprentice is taking FOREVER. No, seriously. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make the face right now. *wipes sweat off forehead* xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC)